This invention relates to apparatus and methods for dispersing birds from a particular location.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispersing pigeons from a building structure without killing the pigeons and without having to utilize toxic chemicals to poison the pigeons.
Birds pose a safety hazard at airports and in building structures. Birds also damage agricultural fields.
In particular, pigeons carry a variety of diseases which are dangerous and/or fatal to human beings. One of these diseases is histoplasmosis, which can cause death or blindness. The extreme health danger posed by pigeons has resulted in the decision to kill the pigeons in Trafalgar Square in London, England.
When pigeons roost in or on a building and produce droppings, the droppings function to carry and spread disease. After pigeons have roosted in a building for three months or more, the homing instinct of the pigeons makes it difficult to remove the pigeons without having to kill them. For example, once pigeons have roosted in a building, they are known to build nests on and sit on spikes or nails that are installed in their nesting area, even through the spikes cut the pigeons and cause them to bleed.
The United States Air Force has investigated a variety of methods to disperse pigeons and other birds. Each of the following methods had only a limited degree of success.
1. Ultrasonic devices. Air Force policy bans the use of ultrasonic devices because there evidently are no conclusive tests showing that such devices work.
2. Stuffed owls and rubber snakes. In Air Forces tests these devices had little or no affect on birds. Birds typically stand on or peck at these devices a few days after installation.
3. Rotating beacons and shiny objects. Lights, reflectors, etc. were found to affect birds at first by distracting or frightening them. The birds quickly, however, learn to recognize the steady sweep of the light or movement of the reflector. Strobe lights have shown no lasting results because the birds recognize that there is no real threat.
4. Loud music and other noises. When loud music is playing, birds usually move as far as possible from the sound source, but not out of the hanger. Human beings working in the hanger become aggravated by the noise, which aggravation is compounded when the birds realize there is no real threat.
5. Chemical irritants. Chemicals create a xe2x80x9chot footxe2x80x9d on a bird, or produce a tacky surface, making it uncomfortable for the bird to stand on the chemical. A principal disadvantage of chemical irritants is that they become covered with dust and debris and become ineffective.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for dispersing birds, particularly pigeons.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for dispersing birds.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for dispersing pigeons without requiring the use of toxic chemicals or other weapons which kill the pigeons.